


flirting

by mssjynx



Series: 2016 dec. requests [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Co-workers, Flirting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: prompt: "office workers not-so-subtly flirting"marcel's got his eyes for scotty, who is terrible at pretending he doesn't feel the same. tyler's just sick of their bullshit at work and can't deal with anymore of their stupid pick up lines.





	flirting

**Author's Note:**

> basicallyido407 fic - [ fluff request ]  
> warnings: flirting, pick up lines.  
> 1481 words  
> \- anon request -  
> ..  
> chinxino5.tumblr.com

Tyler dreaded working Mondays to Thursdays. His job at the station wasn’t hard, it wasn’t annoying, it wasn’t tedious - he was fine working on Fridays and Sundays. But getting asked to work all day Tuesday and Wednesday was the worst thing he’d ever agreed to.

He got there nice and early, punctual and hopeful that _maybe_ one of the pair would call in sick. _Maybe_ he won’t have to worry about it. _Maybe_ he’ll have a painless day where he could just get his work done and talk to Craig.

Marcel was the first of the two to arrive, perfectly on time with a face that told the entire building he was not a hundred percent awake. He sat at his desk, opened his computer and allowed his head to find rest on his keyboard.

Tyler returned his focus to reading through the file Evan had dropped on his desk when he’d arrived. He paid only half of his attention to the paperwork as he watched the numbers of his digital clock tick through. When the screen flashed 8:23am, the glass doors swung open and Tyler’s head dropped to his desk in disappointment.

Scotty walked in, late like every other day, Starbucks coffee in hand and grin on his face. He was naturally attractive and charming and strolled through the station with ease and confidence. His tardiness was expected and the most anyone did was roll their eyes. At Tyler’s upset glare, he just winked, and continued up to Marcel’s desk.

The black man didn’t even look up as the drink was set down on the table beside him. Tyler watched as Scotty leant back against his co-worker’s desk, smirk one they’d all seen before. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Tired, are we?” he asked, tease in his voice as Marcel pushed himself upright.

Dark brown eyes seemed to study the Caucasian man for a second before his focus fell to the coffee. After a few sips, he found the energy to offer a flirty smile to the man and Tyler slammed his head down on his desk, preparing for the worst.

“Do you work at Starbucks, Scotty?” he asked, sipping his drink again in acknowledgement. A grin crawled across his face and he leant closer to his co-worker. “Because I like you a latte.”

Scotty’s smile didn’t falter, focussed on no one but Marcel. He rolled his eyes, grin soundless and lacking any sort of response that could incorporate his humour and pretend boredom. Instead, he pushed away from the desk and walked across the aisle to his own. Marcel shamelessly watched his butt as he walked away, taking another sip.

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar?” he offered, ever persistent, and Scott’s gaze slowly slid back to his as he opened up his laptop and pulled the papers on his desk towards him. There was nothing anyone could do to take the amused little smile from his lips. He could tell Marcel was happy with himself, his lips pulling back to show shiny white teeth in a grin. “Because you’ve got a sweet ass.”

Scott shook his head, unlocking his laptop. “Got anything original in that big head of yours?” he inquired and the other let out a chuckle as he finished off the last of his drink and leant on the closed file sitting on his desk.

He wiggled his eyebrows at Scott who pretended to focus on his job. “I’ll show you something original if you let me take you home,” he fired back, not a second of hesitance or thought. It was natural for him to flirt with the man who pretended he didn’t care. He could see the amusement in his co-worker’s eyes, could see the interest that he barely tried to hide. There was always a glimmer of hidden laughter in those swirls of blue that showed itself with each dorky line Marcel delivered.

His stare didn’t stray for a long few moments before Scotty turned, lips pouted in thought. He pointed a thin finger at Marcel and tilted his head. “Are you my appendix?” he asked

“Why, do you have a funny feeling in your stomach that makes you want to take me out?”

Scotty hummed in thought before shaking his head. “No… No, I think it’s because you’re absolutely useless and all you do is cause me pain.” He smiled sweetly as Marcel threw his head back with a laugh. He obviously meant nothing that he’d said, knowing his co-worker wouldn’t listen to him even if he did. His subtlety was never that great, not that it ever mattered when it came to being attracted to Marcel: he was an even worse flirt than Scott.

The back door opened, Luke walking in with a stack of files beneath his arm. He dropped several on each desk, ignoring Scott because of the pile he already had waiting for him. The boss stopped between the two flirting workers and eyed Marcel’s charming grin with distrust. He dropped several files beside his laptop. “Get some shit done today, Cunningham. If you’re going to flirt, don’t do it in my station.”

“Yes Sir,” he said respectfully, Luke shaking his head as he walked away. Marcel leaned to the side, winking at Scotty. “How about I take you on a date and we can flirt there?” he offered with a grin.

“Cunningham!” He flinched, sitting back in his seat and opening the file in front of him. His focus sharpened, typing on his laptop as he wrote down information and sorted through the papers clipped in together between the folded piece of weathered yellow card.

Tyler thought for a second that the storm may have passed, that possibly the rest of his day would be one of peace and silence for once. His hopes lasted ten minutes until Scotty cleared his throat.

“Alright.” The simple word had both Tyler and Marcel looking to him in confusion. The black man blinked, brows furrowed.

“Alright-what?” he asked.

“Alright,” Scotty paused, turning to him, “pick me up at seven.” Marcel’s brows raised. “You can take me on a date and we’ll flirt there.”

It took the shocked man a few seconds before his look of confusion and surprise morphed into one of excitement and satisfaction. His grin was blinding and it spread to Scotty’s own lips too as the other couldn’t hide his smile. “You’re serious?” Marcel asked, nodding hopefully. Scott nodded too, filling out the page with data from his screen. “Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?”

Scotty laughed, shaking his head. It was no surprise the other would instantly be pushing for a little bit more. “We’ll see how I think of tonight,” he commented, knowing full well he was going to accept.

“How about ‘Babe’, can I call you ‘Babe’?” he suggested. His eyes sparkled at the smile Scotty wore.

“Yeah, alright; ‘Babe’ is tolerable,” he sighed, acting like it was more of a burden than anything. Both he and Marcel knew how awful an actor he was when he couldn’t pull the smile off his lips.

“Awesome, babe. I can’t wait for tonight,” Marcel said, licking his lips to try and get rid of the big grin on his face. He shot Scotty a glance before adding, “babe.”

Blue eyes rolled and the two smiled for the entirety of the day. Tyler suffered through the little smiles and lingering stares that weren’t just of longing and attraction, but more of excitement and anticipation. When Scotty got up to leave, things packed and bag over one shoulder, Marcel leaned across and smacked his ass, making him jump in surprise.

“Marcel, I swear to fucking Christ,” he uttered, cheeks pink in embarrassment as he glared at his to-be boyfriend.

“Sorry, babe,” he whispered back, grin completely unfazed and obviously not sorry in the slightest. “Can’t help myself.” He winked, collecting his own things as Scott rolled his eyes and walked past Tyler and out of the station.

Marcel followed a few minutes later, head high and walk proud with his success of the day. Both men were too caught up in their own little worlds of excitement and happiness that neither noticed Tyler’s glare and the fed-up co-worker just sighed, rubbing his eyes. Relief filled his lungs at the thought that his Tuesday was over and he could go home and sleep off the migraine his co-workers had given him.

That was, until of course, he realised it was only Tuesday and he had a whole day tomorrow to deal with both men again. He knew that after their date they would only be ten times worse. There were definitely not tears in his eyes on his drive back home; no, definitely not tears. They were… uh… he got something in his eye! In… both eyes! Yeah. That’s, uh… That’s definitely what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! let me know what you think! this is 4 of 12 request fics i have gotten done.  
> feedback is always appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
